The purpose of this research is to follow a sample of rural adolescents into their young adulthood to determine the antecedents and consequences of alcohol use as well as patterns of use over time. These issues will be examined in a sample of 657 rural youth previously studied as part of the investigators' previous longitudinal study of rural adolescent development. Funding is requested for l) secondary analysis of the rich longitudinal data set from the adolescent sample; and 2) a continuing follow-up of the same sample in young adulthood. The existing data set includes seven years of annual survey data covering the period from junior high school into the post high school period. Additional funding will make it possible to track and follow up all of the original subjects using a procedure that has been effective in a pilot tracking attempt. Subjects will be surveyed using telephone interviews and a packet of written measures to be completed and returned by mail. The combined adolescent and young adult data will be used: (1) to identify normative developmental patterns of alcohol use from early adolescence into young adulthood in a rural sample, with attention to differences between males and females; (2) to examine continuity and discontinuity in alcohol use from adolescence to young adulthood; (3) to predict young adulthood alcohol use and abuse; and (4) to examine the consequences of adolescent alcohol use for role functioning, health, and adjustment in young adulthood. Prediction of young adult alcohol abuse will be based on a comprehensive risk model while prediction of young adult consequences of adolescent alcohol use will be based on the "precocious development" theory of Newcomb and Bentler (1988). Throughout a "risk and resilience" approach will be utilized. Attention will be given to gender differences in the consequences of adolescent alcohol use and to the examination of non-linear as well as linear association between adolescent alcohol use and young adult functioning.